


Resting Place

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: They're buried together.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S8  
> A/N: For an anon who wanted to know how Mulder would react if Scully died sometime in Seasons 7-9.

They’re buried together. His bones, her bones, nestled together in the same pine box in the cemetery in sight of the sea, under a plain little marker. No ornate coffins. In time they’ll be part of the earth. Dana Scully, beloved daughter, 1964-2000. Fox Mulder, devoted son, 1961-2001. 

Under their names, etched in tiny letters: William, our miracle. No birth date. No death date.

It was his last request. Her mother had understood. He’d thought she wouldn’t. But she’d looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“She’d want to be by the ocean,” was all she’d said, and patted his hand. 

There had been something wrong with the child inside her, some inherent incompatibility she’d refused to acknowledge. They’d sustained and poisoned each other, Scully and the baby, and held on until the inevitable. Life without them had been a bleak impossibility. At least he’d made things tidy, before they’d ended. The Gunmen would have an easy task of disposing of his estate. 

The trees in the cemetery were twisted and bent, but they’d survived storms and they’d survive more. They stood guard as the wind whipped, scattering clods of earth before the rain could tamp them down. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust: entropy working in a closed system unraveling three bodies back into star stuff.


End file.
